1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a crib accessory, and more specifically to a crib accessory comprising a bumper portion and a mattress cover, wherein the crib accessory provides an impassable barrier to infants and toddlers while simultaneously securing the crib accessory in place on a crib.
2. Background of the Invention
An infant's crib includes a headboard, a footboard and a pair of sides extending between the headboard and footboard. The sides typically are formed with a pair of horizontal rails connected to one another by a plurality of vertically aligned spindles disposed in spaced parallel relationship to one another. The spacing between the spindles permits a flow of air through the region of the crib and enables the parent to observe the child. Furthermore, the spindles in the sides of the crib enable the infant to view the surrounding room. Spindles also are provided in the headboard and footboard of some prior art cribs. Additionally, some prior art cribs include corner posts attached to the head board and foot board, and panels that are spaced inwardly from the corner posts at all locations accept the extreme top and bottom of the respective panels.
The prior art crib further includes a spring that is rigidly connected to the opposed headboard and footboard. The spring may have locking mechanisms attached thereto for permitting selective raising and lowering of at least one side of the crib. A typical prior art locking mechanism includes a foot-actuated latch that can be released to enable the selective lowering of a side of the crib. The latch will engage the side of the crib automatically when the side is raised to its maximum height.
The prior art crib further includes a rectangular mattress supported on the spring. The mattress extends substantially entirely between the opposed headboard and footboard and between sides of the crib. The prior art crib mattress invariably is used with a sheet. Most prior art crib mattresses are used with fitted sheets that have elastic at selected edge locations. The fitted sheet is configured and dimensioned to effectively envelop the top, sides and ends of the mattress and to engage a small portion of the bottom of the mattress. The prior art fitted sheet typically is mounted by at least partly removing the prior art mattress from the crib so that the elastic edges of the fitted sheet can be efficiently engaged under the mattress.
The spacing of spindles in the sides and ends of a crib are small enough to prevent the infant's head from being trapped between adjacent spindles. However, an infant's arm or leg easily can be passed through the spaces between the spindles. Forces exerted by the slats on an arm or leg inadvertently slipped into the space between the spindles can affect the flow of blood to the infant's limb, and thereby can cause permanent damage. In other situations, an infant may injure an arm or leg joint by attempting to turn or roll while a limb is extended between the spindles. In still other situations, a curious infant may catch a finger or toe in the spring or locking mechanism directly beneath the mattress. Still other injuries can occur by contact when the infant rolls or falls into a hard spindle.
In view of these potential problems, most parents utilize a crib bumper. The typical prior art crib bumper is an elongate series of pads disposed in end-to-end relationship. Two of the pads have lengths substantially equal to the length of the crib mattress, while two other pads have lengths substantially equal to the width of the crib mattress. The pads of the prior art crib bumper alternate such that the long pads are in end-to-end relationship with the short pads. The pads are enveloped in a cover that functions to retain the pads in end-to-end relationship. A plurality of strings or ribbons is sewn to the cover at selected locations along at least one edge. More particularly, strings or ribbons typically are sewn near midpoints of the longer pads and at the connections between adjacent pads. The interconnected pads are inserted into the crib and are articulated relative to one another such that the long pads lie adjacent the sides of the crib and such that the short pads lie adjacent to the head board and foot board. The strings or ribbons then are employed to tie the pads of the prior art bumper to the spindles of the crib.
Prior art crib bumpers of this type have been used for generations. However, these prior art crib bumpers are not perfect and room for improvement exists. For example, the above-described prior art crib bumper easily can move upwardly relative to the spindles, thereby leaving a gap between the bottom of the bumper and the top of the mattress. The infant's arm or leg easily can be inserted into the gap between the spindles, thereby permitting the problems described above. Additionally, the functioning of the prior art crib bumper is contingent upon the secure retention of the strings or ribbons on the spindles. An inadvertent loosening or a pulling of the ribbon by a curious infant can lead to a complete collapse and disassembly of the prior art crib bumper.
The above-described prior art crib bumper also is aesthetically undesirable in many respects. In particular, the gap between the bumper and the mattress contributes to the aesthetic unattractiveness.